Morton vs. King Pig
Morton vs. King Pig '''is an episode in Super Plush Mario that focuses on King Pig trying to steal Morton’s lollipop through various means. This is the second episode of this series overall. Synopsis King Pig sees Mortons lollipop, and after attacking him with a Banzai Bill, will Morton be able to get it back?SPREAD THIS VIDEO AROUND LIKE THE PLAGUE! Plot The plot begins with King Pig feeling bored as usual. Feeling hungry, he asks Chef Piggy for food, to which the latter declines and tells the former to make something himself. King Pig then announces he's going to play with his toys. While the narrator points out one of the bad guys is a Castle Crasher, the king asks if he could stop breaking the fourth wall. He then saw Morton carrying a lollipop, to which the pig became obsessed over it. When asking Espurr to do the deed, the Pokemon responds with a creepy stare. He then decides to splash water all over Morton and then steal it. Unfortunately, he falls down from the window, resulting in a broken voice box and a trip to the hospital. He then forms a plan to use a nuclear missle to steal it from the Koopaling. While Morton was ranting over why he wouldn't share his lollipop, King Pig knocked the Koopaling away, stole his prized possession, and gave him the missle, much to Morton's unhappiness. '''Day 1: Wiggler's Garden. Seeking revenge, Morton asks the Yoshis to help. Even though they hate his dad, they're neutral with him, so they agree. The Yoshis open fire with eggs, but most of them miss and end up hitting various members of the Koopa Troop. The eggs that succeed in hitting the pig don't affect him very much. The thief decides to walk away to his castle, with Morton berating the Yoshis for their aim and effectiveness. Day 2: King Pig's Castle. King Pig is seen celebrating and enjoying his lollipop. Suddenly, an green egg turns up, influenceing King Pig greediness to consume it. The king is disgusted by it, realizing it was a Yoshi Egg. Morton commands the Yoshi to fire, causing King Pig to fight back with a missle, effectively defeating Purple Yoshi, much to Black Yoshi’s dismay. The Yoshis retreat and prepare to assault King Pig tomorrow. Day 3: King Pig’s Castle Grounds. After the disastrous result from yesterday, King Pig notices the Yoshis and Morton return with a cannon. The cannon fires a dozen minions, but they all miss or don’t affect King Pig in anyways. Morton, seeing that the Yoshis and Minions failed him, decides to inflate himself up to the king’s castle grounds and take him on himself. Morton defeats King Pig and retrieves his lollipop, with the Yoshis celebrating. Suddenly, though, the Yoshis begin to feast (literally) on the pig, with Luigi making an announcement at the end of the video. Bloopers King Pig is seen falling down the window multiple times, with different voice boxes each time he‘s sent down. Espurr can be seen turning around in a creepy stare. One cannon shot firing the Minions doesn‘t work at all. Another results in a Minion falling out of the cannon, with little speed. Characters Main * King Pig * Morton Koopa Jr. Other Characters * Chef Piggy (voice only) * Minions (Despicable Me) * Espurr * Koopa Troop (Spike, Giant Goomba, Monty Mole, Paratroopa) * Yoshis * Lemongrab * Luigi Transcript Morton vs. King Pig/Transcript Trivia * This episode (possibly) marks the debut of the Fourth Wall Gag. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Videos Category:Angry Birds Plush Videos